


A Bit of Rubble

by forest_of_dean_winchester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU-sort of, F/M, Multi, Rating will change as the story progresses, References to previous character deaths, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_of_dean_winchester/pseuds/forest_of_dean_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hours after the Final Battle was won at Hogwarts, Hermione is wandering through the oh-so-familiar halls of her beloved school. Dozens of wizards and witches whom she held dear to heart are either missing or dead. She walks aimlessly through the castle, seeking solace and comfort in the building she had called home for almost seven years. She feels numb and completely hopeless despite their victory. Suddenly, Hermione trips over a pile of loose stones to find her peace under a bit of rubble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A Bit of Rubble

Hermione stepped over the piles of rubble that littered the floors of her beloved school. She had just escaped the cloud of death that shrouded the Great Hall by feigning a headache. It wasn't exactly true, though. She was sure she did have a headache, and probably many more aches, but the numbness she felt from the day's events made it impossible to really feel anything. She hoped it would remain that way for as long as it took to heal.

She scoffed at that thought. Healing was out of the question with all of the friends she had lost in the hours passed and over the last seven years. She thought of her parents, having the time of their lives in Australia with no memory of her. Of course, she would retrieve them and their memories after everything had settled in her world. She couldn't bare worrying them anymore than she had so far.

Trailing a hand along the soot-stained and broken stone wall, Hermione thought of all of the people she loved who were roaming around the castle, of all the bodies lying in the Great Hall, and of the many souls they had yet to recover. She thought of Fred's blank eyes as George held, unrelenting, onto the lapels of his tattered jacket. She mourned with the Weasley's and all those who suffered.  
She thought of her professors, so brave and unselfish in the heat of battle. Professor Snape's body had been retrieved from the Shrieking Shack and placed near the front of the Hall per Harry's request. She thought of Headmistress McGonagall in her new role and how easily she had faced the task of leadership. She would be a wonderful Head for the school. Lastly, she thought of Remus. His body had not been recovered and Hermione had no idea whether he was still alive or not. She wondered if he would be willing to talk about the First War, what it was like and how he survived. She hoped the people searching the grounds would find him passed out in the Forbidden Forest or something along those lines. She prayed to anyone who would listen that he was not dead.

During Hermione's silent musings, she had forgotten to watch her footing. She soon found herself on all fours, scraping her palms, after having caught her foot on a fallen brick. She sighed in annoyance and looked through the veil of thick hair covering her downcast face. Through the tangles, Hermione saw that a large chunk of the wall had been blown out. She saw the giant squid poking it's tentacles out of the lake experimentally. Smiling, she pushed herself to sit on her heels.  
All of a sudden, Hermione heard a strangled groan several feet down the corridor. Slowly, she pulled her wand out of her boot and crept quietly in the shadows. She suspected it wasn't a Death Eater as all of them had either fled or been apprehended. Still, she refused to risk the chance of another duel. She reached the noise and noticed there was a person trapped under a pile of fallen stone. She could only see a hand scrabbling to move the rocks.

“Who's under there?” She called, wand pointed at the center of the rocks.

“Hermione...” Came the rasped reply. Hermione knew that voice, but it was far too quiet to recognize. Hermione thought to simply blast the rocks away, but feared the possibility of further injuring whoever was trapped underneath.

She pulled rocks away for what seemed like hours until the body underneath was able to sit up. The figure rose stiffly and dust fell off his form in streams. Hermione continued working, with the added help of the person beside her, and was finally able to uncover the entirety of whoever had called for her help. She sat back and dusted her hands on her jeans, turning to see her mystery survivor.  
At first, she looked upon the scarred face and faded amber eyes and no one came into her mind. She squinted her eyes and reached up to wipe the gray dust from the man's handsome face. His eyelids drooped and he pressed his cheek farther into her palm, as if he craved her touch.

Hermione's eyes widened at the realization that the man was in fact the professor she had been worrying over. She breathed out his name, a soft 'Remus', and the small smile that tugged at his lips was enough to make Hermione launch herself at his chest and wrap her arms tightly around his neck.

She felt like sobbing and laughing all at once, and Remus would tell her later on that she did. He would also tell her that he did too. She clung to this raggedy man as if she was clinging to life. She had never felt so relieved; not even when Harry had come back to life. Hermione knew that she would never be able to get passed the war without her favorite Marauder by her side.  
Once she was calm enough, Hermione untangled herself and sat back to peer at his face. He was smiling through his exhaustion and it made Hermione's heart ache. She watched Remus for several more moments, tentatively tracing his arms to make sure he was actually there and not a sleep-deprived hallucination.

“Hermione, are you aright?” He clasped her wrist to still her movements.

“I-I'm fine, I promise. I just...I didn't think you were alive and I'm just so relieved,” She gave him a watery smile. “Remus, what happened to you?”

“I didn't get a good look, but I remember a couple of Death Eaters being chased by Peeves. Then there was an explosion and I blacked out until I heard your voice. It's so good to hear your voice, Hermione.”

“Yours too, Remus. Come on,” Hermione carefully helped Remus to his feet, wrapping an arm around him to keep him steady. “We need to get you to Poppy.”

“Poppy? Are you just on a first name basis with everyone now?” He grinned down at her as they limped down the hallway. Hermione tried her best to steer him around any hindrances.

“After what we've all been through, I'm pretty sure we're all familiar enough to call each other by our first names.” The comment came out harsher than she intended and she murmured an apology.

He smiled at her again before his expression turned darker. “What are the numbers?”

“There not sure yet because not everyone's been recovered. It's hard because they have no idea who stayed and who ran off. The toll is pretty high though. Professor Snape's gone and...” She took a breath to calm herself. She felt Remus squeeze her shoulder. “And Fred. George hasn't let go of him since they found him. Tonks hasn't shown up either.”

“She fought with me early on, but she ran off after she caught sight of Bellatrix. She'll probably turn up.” They had almost reached the Hospital Wing and Hermione could feel how drained Remus was.

“I hope so,” She ground out, extremely tired herself. “Oh, speaking of which! Mrs. Weasley got Bellatrix. She was going after Ginny, but Mrs. Weasley swooped in and finished her off with a “That's my daughter, you bitch!” Hermione received a scandalous look from Madame Pomfrey as they stepped into the large room. Poppy broke into a relieved smile when she caught sight of Remus, even in his bedraggled state.

“Oh, Remus,” She exclaimed. “Thank Merlin you're alright! Why didn't you come see me sooner? And what are you covered in?” Remus laughed as Poppy pushed him onto one of the sickbeds.

“He was involved in a little explosion,” Hermione smiled at Poppy's horrified expression. “I had to dig him out of a pile of rubble!”  
“Well, I'm glad you found him, dear,” The nurse was busy sweeping Remus for injuries and he kept giving Hermione exaggerated looks. “Remus, are you hungry? Oh, of course you are! Hermione, I hate to ask, but would you be a dove and run down to the kitchens? The House Elves are overwhelmed with work at the moment and I don't want to burden them with a breakfast order.”

“Of course, Madame Pomfrey. I'll be back as quick as possible.” The last sentiment was intended for Remus' terrified look at the thought of being left alone with the nurse. Hermione smiled before slipping from the room and heading towards the dungeons.

 

Half an hour later, Hermione was sitting beside Remus on his bed. He had taken a quick bath and redressed in the time it took for Hermione to make them sandwiches and fill a pitcher with pumpkin juice. He looked much better without all that dust and only a few scrapes and bruises marred his skin. His eyes even looked brighter from the time they had spent laughing together. Remus reached to the hand in her lap and grasped it in his own, rubbing lazy circles over her knuckles. It was so soothing; Hermione almost fell asleep. She opened her eyes when she heard Remus clear his throat.

“I'll be forever grateful to you for finding me Hermione. It means so much to me that your face is the first one I saw when I woke up,” Remus looked down at their entwined hands. “Hermione, I'm tired of all this simple flirting. I know I don't have much to offer you, being an old man and a werewolf, and you deserve so much better than me, but--” Hermione sighed and placed her free hand on Remus' shoulder.

“Remus, none of that matters to me. I don't care about the age difference or your monthly friend,” Another smile graced his handsome face. Hermione was extremely glad she was the cause of all of his recent grins. “All I care about is that we want the same thing. I want to be with you Remus, especially now. I'm going to need you to help me through the next couple of years.”

“Years? You sure do plan ahead, don't you?” He sat up and Hermione scooted closer.

“Not so much anymore, but I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. You're the only one I can see myself spending it with. We are so similar, after all.”

Remus cupped her face with his large hands. Hermione could feel the roughness of his palms and closed her eyes. She opened them to the feel of his lips on hers, sweet and gentle, before closing them again and submitting to the feeling. Remus pulled away several moments later, resting his forehead against hers.

“And yet, so different. Hermione, can you promise me something?” Remus pulled back to look at her. His eyes were stormy with nerves and something that looked like fear. Fear of rejection, maybe.

“Anything.” She breathed.

“When the crazy old bat eventually deems me healthy enough to leave, will you promise to let me take you on a proper date? Even though you worrying at my side while I recover is romantic, I would much rather learn more about you over a nice dinner or cup of coffee.”

Hermione was the one to grin widely this time. “I promise. Will you promise to kiss me every chance you get?” Hermione wiggled her eyebrows at him.

“I promise.” Remus' thumbs ghosted over her cheekbones before he pulled Hermione in for the best kiss of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Remus and Hermione heal together, the Wizarding world begins taking its own steps towards recovery. After he is deemed healthy enough, Remus and Hermione take a stroll on the grounds of Hogwarts. However, their impromptu rendezvous is cut short when Harry and Ron arrive with an unbelievable surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up! Hope you guys like it!
> 
> -Maddy

**A Bit of Rubble**

**Chapter 2**

A week passed without much disturbance. It was a week filled with so many funerals that Hermione was sure the whole world had been destroyed and not only hers. Severus was given a hero's burial after Harry gave his own memories to the Aurors. With the new information, the Ministry cleared Professor Snape of all supposed transgressions and granted him an Order of Merlin. Harry was the only person who spoke at their late professor's funeral.

 

Voldemort's body was burned by the Lake and his ashes were spread across the globe. Harry and Ron left Hermione behind to make sure the remnants of Tom Riddle would never be found. They were gone for a week that Hermione spent with Remus in blissful splendor. Despite Hermione's growing fondness, every day was dampened by the discovery of more bodies to add to the death toll. No one had a clue where Tonks was or if she was harmed in any way. Hermione had already come to terms with what she had begun thinking of as the “Inevitable Truth.” It was a lot easier to assume everyone was dead, and then be pleasantly surprised if they turned up. She realized, of course, how morbid that thought was and decided to keep it to herself. Many of her fellow wizards had begun therapy, but Hermione simply refused to tell her deepest secrets to someone who was paid by the hour to listen to people whine.

 

She kept her mind off the War by spending time with Remus in the Hospital Wing. Though his cuts had healed and his bruises had faded, Madame Pomfrey refused to let him leave on the grounds that “just because he was able to heal faster than everyone else didn't mean he was healthy.” Remus was positive the woman was keeping him figuratively chained to his bed just to spite him, but Hermione actually thought Poppy's fretting was doing Remus some good.

 

With three square meals a day and plenty of sleep, Remus had begun to fill out. The t-shirts he wore clung to him and he had gone up a pants size. His sunken face and shadowed eyes disappeared and Hermione couldn't believe how much younger he looked. She barely noticed the red scars that once stood out on his pale face.

 

Hermione commented on this complimenting change one evening while they drank cocoa. She sat on the next bed over. During Remus' first week in the infirmary, she had claimed one of the empty beds for herself and pulled it over to his. Poppy had fussed that with Hermione distracting Remus, he wouldn't be able to heal properly. Remus, however, was able to convince the nurse that he simply refused to recover further if Hermione couldn't lay beside him. Since then, Hermione had slept in the bed next to Remus', their hands clasped tightly through the night.

 

Hermione spent every spare moment in the Hospital Wing. She hated that Remus was one of the few remaining patients. She would entertain him with stories from her travels with her two best friends, and he would reply in turn with his own tales. His stories never lasted long, and Hermione knew it hurt too much. Every day, she fixed meals for Remus and herself, but they were rarely eaten until the two were separated.

 

When Hermione was too busy at the Ministry or invested in helping around the school, she would give Kreacher a list of books from the library and have him deliver them to Remus. Harry had ordered the elf to the school to be used at the Trios' disposal, much to Hermione's dismay. However, she wasn't opposed to giving him simple tasks like gathering novels. She loved returning to the infirmary late at night to find Remus asleep with one of the larger volumes resting on his chest, his reading glasses askew. She would place his glasses gently on the table beside the bed and pick up the book, marking his place, and read until she fell asleep herself.

 

**********

 

Eight days after Hermione discovered Remus under the rocks, she was relieved to be able to spend the entire day with her Marauder. The Ministry decided to send the Aurors out for raids. Harry and Ron joined them and most of the Wizards restoring Hogwarts took the quiet Sunday off. The two boys promised to check in around lunch, leaving Remus and Hermione fairly alone. Madame Pomfrey had professed him well enough to get out of bed, so the couple decided to spend their morning walking the foggy grounds.

 

Though it was May, the early morning air bit through Hermione's sweater, and she tucked it further around her. Remus walked beside her at a leisurely pace, wrapped in a navy sweater and dark corduroys. His hands were stuffed into the front pockets of his pants, worrying Hermione.

 

“Are you cold? We can go back to the castle if you're uncomfortable.” The wind blowing across the lake was salty and left a bitter taste in Hermione's mouth.

 

“I'm actually quite comfortable,” He removed his hands from his pockets and clasped them loosely behind his back. “How are your parents?” Hermione's stepped faltered slightly and she sighed.

 

“The last I heard they were fine. I miss them so much, but I just can't bring them home yet. It's not completely safe, and I have no idea how to explain everything that's happened. I mean, how do you tell your parents that a psychotic serial killer almost took over and expect them to be alright with my continued involvement with magic.”

 

“Hermione, they're your parents. If they can't accept the world you live in, then they don't deserve to be a part of it. If they love you like you say, and I'm positive they do, they will only want you to be happy.” Remus stopped walking and turned Hermione to face him, rubbing his hands along her arms to stave off the chill. He watched Hermione nibble at her lip before a smile broke across her face. He raised an eyebrow at her in question. She giggled before speaking.

 

“You know, we'll have to tell them about us when they have their bearings back. They might not be too happy, what with the age difference and all.” She smiled up at him. His comforting hands froze on her shoulders.

 

“I thought you weren't bothered by that?” Hermione's smile dropped. Brow furrowing, she wrapped her arms around him.

 

“Oh, Remus, I'm not! I was only kidding. I'm sure my parents will love you!”

 

“And if they don't?” Remus pulled back and watched his feet, fearing her answer. Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but she was interrupted by a familiar voice yelling across the lawn. She heard footsteps pounding across the grass towards them. Remus turned at the noise, peering through the fog with his heightened senses.

 

“It's Harry and Ron,” He squinted, a hand shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight. “They look odd.”

 

A minute later, two shapes appeared before them, doubled over and gasping for breath. Hermione linked her arm with Remus', waiting for her friends to regain their composure. She heard Remus chuckle beside her as the boys gulped in lungfuls of air.

 

Harry recovered first, wiping his eyes and nose with the sleeve of his jumper. He straightened, an excited glint in his bright eyes. He smiled at them. A wide, almost crazy smile that stretched across his face; it worried Hermione.

 

“Harry, what's wrong?” She placed a hand on his arm.

 

“Nothing's wrong, 'Mione! Actually, something's right for a change!” Ron stood up, the same crazed smile plastered on his own face. Remus looked between the two of them, eyebrows knitted together.

 

“Harry, what are you talking about? Ron, what is he on about?”

 

“Harry, you have to tell them!”

 

“I don't think I can. You tell 'em, Ron.” Harry looked as if he were vibrating with excitement.

 

“Oh, will one of you just tell us what's going on,” Hermione burst, aggravated with the pair of them. “We could always use some good news.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Harry and Ron looked at each other, grins wide, before speaking in unison.

 

“Sirius is back!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think? Should I keep going? Let me know! Thanks to all!
> 
> -Maddy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is back, and the gang is in an uproar! Remus disappears in search of his supposedly dead friend, and Hermione recruits the Wizarding World's finest witches to deal with Moony and Padfoot.

“I beg your pardon,” Hermione exclaimed. “Who's back?” She felt Remus freeze beside her, the steady pulse in his wrist slowing considerably. She stared, wide-eyed, at the two boys as she waited for a “Surprise!” or an “Only joking, 'Mione!” Both, she realized, would be horribly cruel, but there was absolutely no way Sirius could be alive. He had gone through the Veil. He _died_ , for Merlin's sake!

“Hermione,” Ron's gruff voice broke through her frantic thoughts. “It's really Sirius. Apparently, he's been back since the Battle. Dad says the Untouchables saw him step out of the Veil, looking completely wasted, before trying to stumble out of the Ministry. He didn't make it very far before the Aurors got him though. The Ministry's been examining him all week. They didn't want to cause a fuss until they knew it was actually him.”

Remus swallowed dryly beside her. “But I don't--” His voice cracked. Clearing his throat, Remus attempted to speak once more. “Ronald, that is not possible. I _watched_ Bellatrix hit him with the Killing Curse! I _saw_ him fall through the Veil! I _held_ Harry while he screamed bloody murder! I swear to you, Ronald Weasley, if you are lying, I will kill you.” Remus' voice had risen as each sentence was spoken. By the last line, Remus had disentangled himself from Hermione, fists clenched around Ron's collar.

“ _Remus_ ,” She warned, watching his nostrils flare. “Let him go.”

Remus loosened each finger slowly, stiffly, releasing Ron and setting him steadily on his feet. He raked a shaking hand through his sandy hair, chest heaving with every breath. Hermione bit her lip as she waited for him to calm down. Stress was definitely a risk to his health, but Hermione knew Remus was more of a risk to the two boys' lives.

“Okay,” Hermione placed one hand on Remus' forearm before turning to Harry. “Please, Harry, how is it possible that Sirius is back? Does the Ministry know what brought him back?”

Harry stared at her with owlish eyes, still frightened. Stammering, he told Hermione that with all of the arrests and raids, they didn't have many people looking into it. The best guess the Ministry had so far was that Sirius had been hit with some sort of body-bind curse before he fell into the Veil; therefore, he hadn't actually died. They speculated that when Mrs. Weasley killed Bellatrix, the curse was lifted and Sirius was freed. The Ministry ruled him harmless to society and released him on a probationary period. They were all baffled by his appearance. He was in complete health and hadn't aged a day when he emerged through the Veil.

Hermione's disbelief radiated from her while Remus was full of hope. His eyes had glassed over and he looked far off. He was reliving all of their last moments together. Hermione clutched at the sleeve of his sweater, calling his name over and over. There was a ringing in his ears and he was completely unable to comprehend what the Trio was saying to him. Without another thought, Remus took off running towards the gates at the entrance of the school grounds. He disregarded the few bandages on his legs that tore with the drastic movements. He ignored the fact that he was out of breath before he reached Hagrid's hut. He was completely deaf to the three people yelling for him to stop, to turn around. The one thought that occupied his racing mind was Sirius. He reached the gates shortly, and the second he was clear of the wards, Remus apparated to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

 

Hermione skidded to a halt as Remus spun and disappeared. She braced her hands on her knees, gasping for breath, and her eyes blurred from racing against the wind. Still out of breath, she turned to see Harry and Ron slowing as they reached her. She wiped her damp hair from her face and tugged it into a quick ponytail. Harry and Ron kept looking from Hermione to the gates, knowing what she was going to do but waiting for orders. She placed her hands firmly on her hips, an action so familiar to her friends.

“Ron...Harry...” She gasped. “I need you to go back to the castle and Floo Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall, and your mum, Ron. I'm going to apparate to Grimmauld Place; I'm sure that's where he's gone. When you've got a hold of the three of them, tell them to meet you there and come immediately after. If Sirius is there, I want to make sure he's aware of Remus' state.” Harry smiled at Hermione's level head. He thanked Merlin every day that she was there during the war. They would've been lost without her.

“Of course, 'Mione,” Harry smiled and handed her his jacket. She slid into it gratefully. “We'll be along soon.” Hermione nodded before turning and racing the rest of the way downhill. They watched her sprint through the gate and disappear before trudging back up to the school.

* * *

 

When Remus landed on the pavement opposite the invisible building, he was still too startled to think of what to say to Sirius. His heart was beating like mad, and it wasn't just from the exercise he'd just endured. He marveled at the fact that his best friend might be back from the dead. Of course, James would always be his best friend, but he'd been dead for almost twenty years. _Oh lord_ , he thought. _Twenty years!_ He would love James until the day he died, probably after death as well.

Sirius, on the other hand, was so much more complicated. He'd known the man since he was eleven. They had done everything together. Pranks, homework, duels. You name it; they'd done it. Especially after James and Lily became a couple. The duo never felt left out though. The new “it” couple allowed them even more time with each other. Hell, they'd even shared a girlfriend once!

Then a spineless, little worm of a man betrayed those he once called friends, killing twelve Muggles and framing Sirius. Of course, there was no proof that Sirius was innocent. Peter Pettigrew was “killed” along with many of the witnesses. Remus had no choice but to believe what the Ministry and the Prophet said, even though it killed him inside to think Sirius was capable of such atrocities. For twelve years, Sirius rotted in Azkaban, completely innocent. During those same twelve years, Remus wasted away, alone and seemingly hopeless. Then Remus joined the Hogwarts staff and Harry brightened his life helping to fill the void. He really did resemble his father, after all.

When Sirius escaped from prison and cornered Pettigrew, Remus' guilt rose several bars. He had turned his back on his only friend. He betrayed Sirius for twelve years! Remus had absolutely no idea how many times he tried to say “I'm sorry”, but each time Sirius gave him this understanding look. They were finally reconciling, getting back into their easy relationship. Then he died! The duel at the Department of Mysteries reminded Remus of the times they had cornered Severus. He regretted them now, but the memories of spending time with his dearest friends were always happy and warm. The only thing to recently lift his bitterness was Hermione. Oh no, Hermione! He barely remembered the confused look on her face, but he already felt guilty for leaving her.

Remus realized he was still standing across the street, staring at the seam where Grimmauld Place would appear as soon as he stepped through the rusted iron gates. He was about to step into the street when he heard a 'pop' behind him. Turning, he saw the frazzled form of Hermione Granger. She looked radiant and terrifying, and all Remus could do was stare.

“Well, are we going to see him or not?” She shifted an eyebrow towards the houses.

Remus blinked, wary at her lack of anger. “Right, after you.” He gestured her ahead, crossing the street and walking through the gate. The building appeared as they walked up the front steps. Remus' hands started shaking as he reached for the doorknob.

* * *

 

Hermione took a deep breath as Remus opened the door. She walked past him into the front corridor, adjusting to the dim lights. Remus shuffled in next to her and shut the door with a thud. Surprisingly, the old bat in the portrait kept quiet and the dusty-Dumbledore-spell had been removed. Hermione was grateful. She had about one good nerve left and she figured she'd need it for whatever happened later that night.

Remus looked casually around the foyer, but Hermione knew how nervous he was. She wondered if Sirius was preoccupied and hadn't heard the door close. He was probably showering or picking out an outfit. Nonetheless, she wanted to get the awkward reunion over with.

“Sirius?” She called, her voice echoing through the house. She heard something squeak overhead, a bed maybe. She tugged Remus by the front of his sweater, pulling him up the stairs and peering into each room as they passed. It was the last room on the right where she saw a shaggy mop of hair peeking over one frayed arm of the couch in the library. She knocked softly, Remus in tow, before entering the quiet room.

“Sirius?” She called again. His eyes were closed, face tilted to the ceiling. He might have been asleep if it weren't for the one hand that hung off the couch, twirling a tumbler of Firewhiskey. He peered through his fringe at the sound and immediately went bug-eyed. He sat up, sloshing the alcohol on his pin-striped pants.

He muttered a curse before standing up and walking to Remus, throwing his arms around the taller man. Remus wrapped his arms tightly around Sirius, and Hermione felt awkward, as if she were intruding. She heard muffled noises and decided to distract herself with book titles. Hermione heard laughter behind her, but refused to turn away until she was acknowledged.

“Remus,” The gravelly voice chastised. “We're being rude. I'm sorry, dear. Who might you be?”

Hermione turned at the hand on her shoulder and smiled at the raven-haired man's astonishment.

“Hello, Sirius.” She smiled, looking through her lashes.

“Hermione! My how you've blossomed!” Sirius took her hand in his, brushing his lips over the knuckles.

“It's only been two years, Sirius.”

“A very good two years, my dear.” Hermione rolled her eyes. Remus coughed behind Sirius.

“I'd thank you to not flirt with my witch, Padfoot. I'm rather fond of her.” Sirius glanced between Remus' smug face and Hermione's bemused smile.

“Well, that I did _not_ see coming. You and I need to have a chat later on Moony.” Sirius threw himself back onto the sofa, pouring another shot of firewhiskey from the crystal decanter.

“Whatever you wish, so long as you stay for good this time.” The men smiled at each other as Remus poured his own glass. He was poised to drink it when Hermione snatched it out of his hand. She swallowed the mouthful, feeling it burn from her throat to her stomach. She placed the glass upside down, out of Remus' reach.

“Hermione, what was that for?” Both men watched her, stunned at her actions.

She tried her best to not hiccup as she pulled herself to her full height. “Remus, you may be significantly better, but you're in no shape to drink. I'd say the same to you, Sirius, but you're a lot more stubborn.” Hermione walked to the shelves, pulling out _Hogwarts, A History_ , before sitting in one of the many overstuffed armchairs in the small room. The fireplace gave off a soft light and Hermione relaxed into the familiar habit.

Sirius toasted his next drink to her. Throwing the drink back, Sirius almost choked at the sudden bellow of “ _Hermione!_ ” and the loud bang of the door slamming shut.

“Who on Earth is that?” Sirius sat up, looking around as if had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there.

Hermione smiled into her book. “Oh, right. I didn't know what kind of state Remus would be in when we got here, so I called for three experts.” There was a cry from the staircase. A mutual shout of “ _Remus Lupin!_ ” sounded as the three angry women ascended the steps to the second floor.

Sirius glared at Hermione in horror. “You're kidding! You flooed the three most terrifying women in the Wizarding world because Remus snuck out?”

“You didn't dig him out from a collapsed wall! You would've called them too if it had been you. Besides, they all want to see him healthy as soon as possible. With the three of them fretting over him, he'll be tiptop in no time.” Hermione tucked her legs under her and turned the page she had just finished.

Remus, on the other hand, looked quite scared. His face was ghostly pale and he had slumped into the couch. “Padfoot, I'm having flashbacks to fifth year.”

“Oh, Merlin! I do not want to repeat that unfortunate Halloween.” Sirius gazed at the fire, his face tinting green as he recalled the memory. Hermione heard him wretch into the fireplace as the doorway of the library filled with three angry witches. Hermione couldn't decide which was worse; McGonagall in curlers or Mrs. Weasley holding a cast iron frying pan. She opted to decide after the night was over. Tucking into her corner chair, Hermione smiled as the howling began.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile. I've been working on college applications and whatnot. Now that the semester is winding down and summer is closing in, I will hopefully be posting more often. I have a few more chapters written, so I'll most likely post them today or tomorrow. Let me know what you think!
> 
> -Maddy


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward dinner leaves Hermione frustrated as the full moon draws closer. Also, Sirius is a diva, but that's nothing new!

Hermione leaned against the dusty counter in the kitchen, a mug of steaming tea in her hand. She blew on it, smirking at the shrieking coming from overhead. For the better part of an hour, Hermione had sat in the armchair, invisible to the three women as they chastised Remus for every little indiscretion he had made over the last couple of weeks. However, she was forced to leave when the conversation turned to their relationship. Hermione didn't want to hear what the women had to say, so she picked up her book and stalked from the room.

Harry and Ron had been in the living room playing a game of Wizard's chess. She joined them for a while, but Ron's derogatory slurs made her head ache. She had hid away in the kitchen ever since. Kreacher, who had followed Harry and Ron from Hogwarts, emerged from his cupboard to show Hermione where the kettle was. Other than that, Hermione had been left alone for about an hour. It was refreshing after the constant motion around the castle over the last couple of weeks.

She turned to look at the sky through the grimy window. It was awfully dark and almost completely empty, save for the moon. It was only a sliver away from being full. Hermione worried her lip, fearing for Remus' health during his change. She wanted to be with him, but she knew from her third year that she wasn't capable of keeping herself safe while he transformed. She wondered if Sirius would join Remus like he used to, or if he would stay home and get settled in. The full moon was only a day away.

Suddenly, thumping footsteps could be heard on the steps just outside the kitchen. Hermione busied herself folding the linens on the top of the prep table, pretending to have ignored the happenings coming from above. She turned at the sound of the door swinging open.

“Oh, Hermione, you don't need to do that,” Sirius said as he walked in, closely followed by the other four adults who were in the library. “Kreacher will get around to it. Plus, I haven't yelled at him in ages; it would be nice to let off some steam.”

“Sirius, you know how I feel about enslaving House Elves. I have two perfectly capable hands. I'll fold the laundry myself, thank you.” She replied curtly, folding a dish towel before placing it on the neat pile.

Remus and the three women had started pouring drinks and dishing out left over casserole for dinner. She had caught Remus' eye when he walked in, smirking at his glare. He wasn't actually mad, but she knew they would still have to talk about it. Hermione was curious to hear what the women had to say about their relationship. They would have time to talk about it before bed.

She returned from her musings when Sirius placed his elbows on a towel she had just folded. She slapped his shoulder, forcing him to sit up and fix the wrinkled fabric. He looked over the table, admiring her work.

“Hermione, love, would you be a dear and fold my delicates after I wash them, or do I have to buy all new clothes because you lot figured I wouldn't find a way back?” He looked at Remus, an eyebrow raised.

Remus walked over, handing each of them a glass of Butterbeer and placed a kiss on the crown of Hermione's head. “We packed up all of your belongings and put the boxes in the attic, Pads. Your clothes should be fine after they're washed.” He sat down, helping Hermione fold the last few pieces of linen.

Sirius had a horrified expression on his face. “You can't fold silk boxers and leave them in a box for two years! Let me guess, you folded my suits too?” No one answered. Sirius choked before sprinting out of the room, screaming about uncivilized cretins.

Finishing with the towels, Hermione scooped up one pile and walked to the linen closet, stacking them on a shelf. Remus joined her a moment later with the second pile. He looked stiff as he stretched to place them on the next shelf. Hermione could tell the nearing transformation was wearing on him, but she could also sense a frantic electricity just below his skin. Hermione wondered if it was anxiety or excitement, or possibly a combination of the two. She placed a hand on his forearm as he turned to leave. He shifted to look at her, an unspoken question in his gaze.

She spoke quietly. “How are you feeling? I know the full moon's tomorrow. Is there anything I can get you?”

Remus bent down to kiss her forehead. “No, love, there's nothing you can get me. I've been paying a brilliant potion's master to brew my wolfsbane potion. After we eat, I'll take it and then probably head to bed.”

She nodded, watching her feet. “Is Sirius going with you tomorrow,” She looked up, tilting her head. “Where _are_ you going tomorrow?”

“Yes, he's going. I'll just be running around in the forests. It's a remote place, the closest village is about 4 hours away at werewolf speed. I'll be fine with Sirius there,” He lifted Hermione's downcast face to his, ghosting his thumbs over her cheeks. “Hermione, I've done this dozens of times. I promise that I will be fine.”

“I know you will. If you couldn't do it, you wouldn't still be here. I just,” She took a calming breath. “I wish I could go with you. I wish I could be there to help, but I wouldn't be of much use.”

“Hermione, you are a brilliant witch, but you're not going because I don't want to hurt you. If you were to come with us, I couldn't guarantee that you would be safe, and that would make the transformation even more painful. When I change, it's better if I'm not worried about anything other than changing; it hurts less.”

Hermione nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. “Right, well, you'll have Sirius. I doubt he has much to say while he's a big, shaggy dog.” Grabbing Remus' hand, Hermione pulled him out of the pantry and into the dining room where the household was sitting down for dinner. The residents already present were joined by the remaining Weasley's, Fleur, Shacklebolt, Neville, and Luna. Harry and Ron must have flooed them all after they finished playing chess.

There were two open seats between McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley. It was an unfortunate placement, but Hermione's nerves settled as they sat down and Remus placed a hand on her right knee. She smiled gratefully at him. There wasn't much conversation until after everyone had a steaming plate of chicken casserole in front of them. All the windows in the house were still closed from the recent winter months, and the heat from the kitchen had made the house humid and stuffy. Hermione felt curls stick to her neck as she gulped her Butterbeer.

There was a soft murmuring at the table as the occupants of Grimmauld Place ate and socialized. Hermione had kept quiet, especially since she was sitting next to the mother of the boy who had tried to propose to her during the Battle. It had sounded like frantic gibberish as Hermione fought off three Death Eaters. When she had eliminated the threat, she had thrown a spell at Ron to keep him quiet. She hadn't realized what he was trying to ask her, and the sight of his red face made her release the spell. After he asked again, Hermione had run across the grounds to get far away from him. Remus loved hearing the story and always laughed his heart out when someone brought it up. Hermione just hoped the matriarch wasn't angry with her for not marrying into the family. Remus was talking to Minerva about repairs to Hogwarts when Mrs. Weasley turned to speak to Hermione.

“So, dear, are you planning on looking into working for St. Mungo's?” Hermione raised an eyebrow at the older woman.

“No, why?”

Mrs. Weasley picked up her fork, pushing food around her plate in a nonchalant fashion. “Oh, no reason really. I just thought with how much time you've spent in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts that you were interested in medicine.”

“While medicine would be an fascinating career, I spent my extra time in the infirmary looking after Remus.” Hermione picked up her glass, sipping it slowly to avoid eye contact.

“Oh, I'm sure Poppy had it covered. You could have gone with Harry and Ron to see the world. The three of you would have had a wonderful time.”

“I spent months camping with only those two for company. I think I've seen enough of them for awhile. You wouldn't believe some of the things I learned.” Hermione cringed inwardly.

“Well, maybe you and Ginny could go for a vacation soon. You know, before the school reopens and you all finish the year.”

“Harry and Ron aren't going back. Kingsley offered them jobs at the Ministry and they've accepted. I thought they'd told everyone. They start Auror training in a week.”

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips, annoyed at her lack of information. Hermione saw her nostrils flare slightly, before she gave Hermione a small smile. “Well, that's wonderful. Were you offered a job as well?”

“Yes, however, I don't want to commit to anything yet. I'm thinking of doing some traveling in a few weeks.” Hermione finished her meal and placed her napkin on her empty plate.

“That sounds wonderful. You and Ginny could venture into the world. Maybe you'll even find a nice boy to bring home. You and Ginny could have a double wedding! It would be--” Hermione heard Remus choke on his casserole beside her. She placed a hand on his thigh, before turning back to the plotting woman.

“Mrs. Weasley, while I'm grateful for your concern, you don't seem to have my interests in mind. I have a feeling Ginny and Harry will be spending a lot of time together for awhile. Also, I know you wanted me to marry Ron, and I'm sorry about that, but I refuse to let you ignore my relationship with Remus. I can promise you now that we will be together for the foreseeable future. If you don't agree with it, there is no need to try and force another man on me. I will thank you to leave Remus and I be as we get to know each other,” Hermione stood up, scooting her chair back in place and cringed as it scraped on the floorboards. “Thank you for the casserole. Good night.” She stomped out of the dining room, the door banging against it's frame as it swung back into place.

Remus had frozen, his glass of Butterbeer frozen at his lips. The table looked around in silence while Mrs. Weasley turned more red than her hair. She snatched Hermione's plate from the table, along with her own, and stormed to the kitchen. Remus could hear the clanging of pots and pans whizzing around the room through the closed door. He placed his drink and napkin on the table next to his empty plate before standing up.

He wiped his hands on his corduroys. “Good night everyone. If I don't see you tomorrow before Sirius and I leave, I'll be back in a few days. Anyways, pleasant evening to you all.” Then Remus left the room. He stood in the hallway, just outside the door, and used his heightened senses to find Hermione. He could hear her pacing two floors above in the room Remus had always occupied when staying with Sirius. He sighed before taking the stairs two at a time.

* * *

 

As Remus approached his room, he could hear muttering accompany the pacing. He smiled at her flustered state when he reached the door and leaned against the chipped frame. She didn't notice him as she moved and he watched her for several moments, admiring her comments about the “conniving matriarch” who only cared about using her body for grandchildren. Remus huffed out a laugh as he stood straight in the doorway.

“You know,” He drawled, stepping inside the room slightly. “It normally takes me several dates and an empty wallet before a woman enters my bedroom.” Hermione stopped mid-pace to smile at him. Remus walked in, debating on whether he should close the door or not. He decided to close it most of the way, leaving a crack open if she wanted to leave.

“I'm sorry, Remus. It was the first place I thought of, and she just made me so angry!” She tried to pace again, but Remus pulled her to sit beside him on the bed. He clasped both of her small hands in his larger ones.

“Hermione, I know what she said upsets you, but there's no sense in trying to gain her approval. If I were one of her sons, she would be thrilled. Molly just doesn't like that her little fantasy was disturbed. She'll get over it after Ron finds another girl to salivate over. Don't let what she said bother you.”

“What did they say to you, you know, about us?” Hermione bit at her lip, tasting copper.

“Hermione, stop worrying at your lip. You don't want to chew them off,” He sighed at her glare, caught in his attempt to change the subject. “They just reiterated what I've heard my whole life. You should be with someone your age. You need someone completely together, someone who can give you everything you deserve. They say you just like the idea of a taboo romance because you're young and crave the thrill that you got during the war. Which is all true, but I suppose I'm just selfish.”

“It is _not_ all true, and I can't believe you think that _I_ think so little of you. Remus, for Merlin's sake, I've had a crush on you since I saw you again my fifth year. While that's a little unorthodox, you can't blame me for being attracted to you. Yes, you are older and more experienced, but you are so smart and wonderful. You do excite me, not because you turn into a big scary creature once a month, but because you can show me the world like no one else can. I want to see the world through your beautiful eyes. I want to lose myself with you and not fear the thought of not having control all the time. You make me different, better, in ways I could never have dreamed for myself. No one has ever compared to you, Remus. I promise you that we will overcome all of the dirty looks and hushed gossip together. A few people's worn out opinions aren't going to change how I feel, Remus. Will you let them change your feelings?”

Remus watched her, so many emotions shining in his bright eyes. “Oh, Hermione, of course not, but I'm not the eighteen year old here. If you ever feel over- or underwhelmed, I don't want you to feel obligated to stay with me. I know I'm going to try my very best to be everything you want and need. All I need from you is patience and cooperation, and maybe a kiss every now and then.” Hermione giggled, stretching her neck so she could place her lips on his.

Remus wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, pulling her onto his lap. She moved to straddle him before she kissed him hungrily, opening her mouth to him in no time. Remus greedily accepted everything she offered. His fingertips pressed against her back hard enough to leave bruises. She pulled back for a breath as Remus nipped along her neck and collarbone. Hermione's chest rose and fell shallowly, her heart pounding in Remus' ears, as he pulled off Harry's jumper. His sweater soon followed. Hermione reached for his belt, and Remus was forced to place a hand on hers, stilling her fast movements. He rested his forehead on her shaking shoulder for what seemed like hours until the roaring in his ears faded.

Slowly, he pulled back to look at her. Hermione's cheeks were flushed and her already abused lips were now bruised and swollen. Her eyes held a glazed look, eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks as she sucked in air through her puffy lips. Remus almost growled at the sight, gripping her hips slightly. She opened her eyes to look at him, questioning why he had stopped with a look of concern surrounding her dilated pupils.

“I'm sorry,” He breathed against her neck. “It's just too close to the full moon. I can't control it.”

Hermione slipped off his lap and laid back on the comforter behind him. Remus heard a rustle of cloth, and turned to see her slipping under his bedspread, still fully clothed. Her hair fanned over his pillows and he smiled at her beauty. He flopped onto his back and wrestled his way under the covers, pulling her to him. She wrapped one arm around his waist and curled into his body, fitting against him nicely.

She sighed against his chest. “Plus, we should probably go on a date first.”

“Yes,” He smiled, kissing her head through her mass of hair. “We should. How about Wednesday night? That's two days after the full moon. I should be rejuvenated by then.”

She snuggled closer and Remus could hear her heart slowing, feel her deepening breaths. Her next sentence was muffled by a sudden yawn. “That sounds wonderful. If you aren't feeling up for it that night, we have a whole week before we have to go back to Hogwarts and help with repairs. Since I didn't accept that job at the Ministry, I'm obligated to help. I don't know about you, though.”

“I'll help if they need me, but right now we both need to get some sleep. Good night, Hermione. Sweet dreams, love.” Remus slipped farther beneath his comforter, sighing at the warmth from his bedmate.

“Night, Remus.” He felt her smile against him before she slipped into a soundless sleep. Remus muttered a soft “ _Knox._ ” As the lighting dimmed, Remus fell into a deep sleep. For the first time, he didn't fall asleep terrified about the following night. He dreamed of chestnut eyes, fingers twisted in his hair, and soft moans sighed against his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Two chapters in one day! And possibly another one later on! Also, I'm working on a few Sterek fics, so if you're into Teen Wolf, they'll be up soon! Let me know what you think! :)
> 
> -Maddy


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Ginny spend some quality time together while they shop for the perfect date outfit, and another familiar face shows up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed that I've changed the format for my fanfics. It's only because it looked extremely idiotic the other way. Sorry, if it looks weird!
> 
> -Maddy

Hermione woke the next morning to a dark, empty room. Laying on her stomach, she scratched at the air around her, searching for the wand she had thrown in anger after storming off the night before. Feeling a slender piece of wood sticking out from under the bed, Hermione gripped it and muttered a “ _Lumos”._ She gazed around the room as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, wondering where she was, before she noticed the photo on the beside table. Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter sat at one of the back tables in the Three Broomsticks, tankards of Butterbeer on the table before them. Hermione smiled at Remus' soft gaze, marred by scars but still optimistic, before clambering off the bed.

Hermione stretched as she walked towards the windows covered by dusty, black curtains. She pulled them back, blinking against the sunlight, and saw Harry and the three youngest remaining Weasleys playing a game of Quidditch. She rubbed her dampening neck, suddenly sweltering in the jeans she had worn to bed. After an extremely quick shower in Remus' bathroom and a change of clothes, Hermione ventured downstairs. Even though it was still before noon, she could hear multiple signs of life as she left the room.

When she made it downstairs, Hermione heard that most of the activity was in the kitchen. She turned at the bottom of the stairs, walking a ways down the hall before entering the lively room. She noticed that despite the noise, only three people were actually in the kitchen. Fleur sat at the prep table slicing vegetables for a large salad, her silvery hair knotted in a bun on the top of her head. Bill stood before the stove, a small griddle on it's surface, seasoning some type of meat. While the couple occupied themselves with their tasks, Mrs. Weasley performed all the other chores needed for the lunchtime meal. Hermione snatched a blueberry muffin from the basket on the counter and ran outside, afraid of another argument. She wasn't sure she could stand up to Molly twice in twenty-four hours.

Ginny landed her broom as Hermione stepped into the backyard while the others zipped around overhead, completely oblivious. She hugged Hermione in a warm greeting. “Afternoon, 'Mione. We were starting to wonder if we should send the twins in to wake you up.” Ginny laughed at the older girl's glare.

“I really didn't think I'd slept in so late.” Hermione replied, yawning.

“Well, we figured you had a late night and wanted to let you rest.” Ginny leaned on her broom, bending the straws on the bottom.

“Ginny! That was a present from Harry; you're going to ruin it,” Hermione scolded, grabbing the broom and walking it to the shed. “What do you mean by late night?”

Ginny sat gracefully on one of the many benches sprawled throughout the yard. “Well, Remus followed you up to his room and no one saw you after that. We figured you two were...busy.” Ginny grinned at Hermione, wiggling her eyebrows.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, questioning, before they flew open in astonishment. “Merlin, Ginny! Do you think we would sleep together with _your_ mum under the same roof?” Hermione plopped onto the bench next to her friend, embarrassed by the girl's assumptions.

“Well, no,” Ginny kicked the toes of her boots in the mud as she avoided Hermione's gaze. “No but with you two we weren't sure. You two are quite the “it” couple right now. Everyone wants to know about your love life.”

“I see,” Hermione said, smirking. “But as one of my best friends, you care about me too much to participate in silly rumors, right?”

“Of course,” Ginny spluttered. “We're just— _I'm_ just curious.”

Hermione nudged Ginny's shoulder with her own, smiling at the rose-tinted girl. “How 'bout this: You come shopping with me to find an outfit for my date Wednesday, and I'll tell you all about Remus and I.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Ginny stood up and tilted her head up to see the boys. “Oi! I'm out of the game; we're going shopping!” Hermione was almost positive she could hear the brothers' mutual eye roll as Harry descended. He floated in front of Ginny, giving her a sweet kiss before taking off again.

Ginny tapped a wand to her head, transforming her muddy clothes into a tank top and a pair of jeans. Hermione nodded her approval at the girl's outfit, even though she had no fashion insight herself, before linking arms and walking to the Apparition point. They turned together, apparating to Diagon Alley.

* * *

 

They materialized a moment later in front of Ollivander's Wand Shop, which was under renovations after the Death Eater attack. While most of the shops had been up and running after a few days, Ollivander was having a difficult time removing the accidental magic and replacing his beloved wands. With the shop out of sorts, Harry had been forced to order a new wand.

“So,” Ginny said as she wiped dust from her legs. “Do you have any idea where you're going for this first date?”

Hermione bit her lip before remembering Remus' chastisement. “No, but I imagine we'll just be going to dinner, you know? It would be nice to have the time to talk.” Hermione replied, walking along the cobbled path at a leisurely pace.

Gazing at the merchandise through shop windows, Hermione marveled at the magical world. She still could not believe that someone as ordinary as herself was allowed to witness all this wonder. She ignored her friend's bored expression to gaze at the witches and wizards around her. Some stood out in flamboyant colors and materials while others drew notice by the magic radiating through them. Hermione could feel the vibrations of power as she passed certain people. Eventually, Ginny caught up to her and snapped Hermione out of her musings.

“Hermione, all I've heard you two do is talk. You talked the whole week he was in the Hospital Wing. You talked before dinner last night, and I'm assuming you only talked last night. Right?”

“Well, we talked for awhile, and then we didn't. Then we talked again.” Hermione tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

“What did you do when you weren't talking? Stare at each other and communicate telepathically?” Ginny laughed as Hermione swatted her shoulder.

“Ginny, I said we didn't sleep together. I never said we didn't kiss or anything.”

“Well, what happened? Why'd you start talking again?”

Hermione sighed in frustration, willing her friend to drop the subject. After another pestering question, Hermione gave up and pulled Ginny into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Verity sat behind the front counter, a nail file in hand as she manicured her already perfect nails. Hermione hoped the noises from the customers and products would block out their conversation. She dragged Ginny to one of the farther aisles before sitting on one of two step-stools. Ginny sat opposite her, an expectant glint in her eyes.

“Alright, so we were talking about the arguments that happened before and during dinner last night. After a bit, Remus kissed me and it was like we couldn't stop. However, the moment I reached to undo his belt, he stopped me. He said that it was too close to the full moon and that he “couldn't control himself”, so we just talked until we fell asleep.”

Ginny pouted sympathetically. “Oh, how disappointing. I'd think sex right before the full moon would be amazing. Merlin knows it was in the midst of a war.”

Hermione choked. “What?! Who did you sleep with? Why wouldn't you tell _me_? Have you told _Harry_?”

Ginny laughed. “Calm down, _mum_! I slept _with_ Harry. It was the night before Bill and Fleur's wedding. I just—I had a feeling that the three of you would be gone the next day, and I didn't want Harry to leave without knowing how I feel. Besides, you were too busy mooning over Remus to talk to me.”

“Oh Ginny, I'm sorry. You should've pulled me away and told me. Wait, I was _not_ mooning over Remus!”

“Sure,” Ginny said, grinning. “Well, I've told you my story. How about yours?”

Hermione's heart dropped into her stomach, and she ducked her head to hide her blushing cheeks. She really did not want to talk about that. “Um, well...I—” She tripped over her words, scrambling her thoughts and making it impossible to form a coherent sentence.

“Hermione, are you a virgin?” Ginny asked her, curious and nonjudgmental.

“No, that's not it,” Hermione raked a hand through her sweaty hair. “Alright, if I tell you, you have to promise me you won't laugh, be angry, or tell anyone.”

“Merlin, 'Mione. Who'd you do,” Ginny asked before shrinking away at the angry look on Hermione's face. “Sorry. I promise. My lips are sealed forevermore on this subject.”

Hermione nodded, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, before speaking. Very fast. “Alright, it was sixth year and I was extremely angry with Ronald because of that idiotic Lavender Brown. Honestly, there is no reason to be all over someone that much! Anyways, I was in the astronomy tower doing homework when I heard feet on the staircase. I turned to see Malfoy appear in the doorway...” She paused to take a breath.

“Hermione, you didn't!”

“Ginny, shut up and let me finish.” Ginny gave her an apologetic grin. “Anyways, that was before everything between Draco and Harry happened. He looked just as upset as I felt, except he also looked awfully tired. I tried asking him what was wrong, but he shook his head and produced a bottle of Firewhiskey from his robes. I drank obediently and before I knew it, we had both shared all of our problems and were snogging on the flagstones.” Ginny doubled over, snorting into her hands.

“Of course, the next morning I didn't remember a thing he'd told me about Voldemort and his father, so I suppose that was a waste. When I woke up, we were still curled together, but we were both so embarrassed that we just dressed and ran our separate ways. I don't think he's been able to look me in the eye since that night.” Hermione smiled.

“Hermione, that is amazing! I always thought it might be the other way around for us, except for the Malfoy part that is.” Ginny giggled, causing both girls to erupt into a fit of laughter.

When both had calmed down enough to speak again, Ginny wiped her eyes and looked at Hermione. “So you've only had sex the one time then?”

“Technically, yes. Yes, the one time, but it wasn't only once that night.” Ginny started howling again.

“Ron and Harry don't know about it?” She gasped in between giggles.

“No, and I'd prefer to keep it that way.”

“Alright, but why didn't you find another guy to be with after that?”

Hermione shrugged. “Break wasn't long after that. When we stayed at Grimmauld Place, I was around Remus enough to redevelop my feelings for him. I tried dating two seventh years, but it just felt weird. That's when I decided to start flirting with Remus. It worked pretty well, didn't it?” Hermione smiled.

Grinning, Ginny reached over to pull her friend into a tight hug. “Yes, it did. I'm very happy for the two of you.” They stood up as Ginny released her hold on Hermione.

“Thanks, Gin. Alright, let's try and find something slightly appealing for me to where.” The two girls left the shop, arm in arm, and continued down the busy street.

* * *

 

Several hours later and four outfits purchased, Hermione and Ginny appeared on the hill above the Burrow. They ran down the hill, laughing as their shopping bags swung around them. The girls had decided to apparate to the Burrow because Ginny had a pair of heels that would make Hermione's legs “go on for days”. Hermione had no idea what that meant, but she figured it was a compliment. As they entered the house, they heard loud voices coming from the sitting room.

After depositing the bags on the kitchen table, the two girls made their way through the house, following the growing noise. As they entered the crowded room, Hermione noticed that everyone had gathered at the Burrow while they were out.

As she let her eyes roam, she was shocked to see a bubblegum-pink pixie cut peeking through the dull colors of the room. The two girls pushed through the small crowd. They were greeted by the smiling face of Nymphadora Tonks, her dark eyes twinkled as she noticed Hermione and Ginny.

“Wotcher, girls?”

“Tonks,” Ginny exclaimed. “Where have you been?”

“We've all be wondering that, Nymphadora.” McGonagall quipped, Molly nodded behind her.

“Right, well, how about we all sit down and talk about it? Hold on, where's Remus?” Tonks asked. Her eyes were suddenly full of concern as they searched each face in the room.

“The full moon's tonight. He's away.” Ron replied, looking eagerly at the pink-haired witch. Hermione leaned against the wall by the door. She spaced out as questions were thrown at Tonks, wondering why she had looked so worried when Remus hadn't appeared to greet her. Hermione chewed on her lip, oblivious to the action as she pondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one day?! I'm pretty sure it's because I feel guilty for not updating in so long. I hope they're all good. Let me know! :)
> 
> -Maddy


End file.
